


Crazy Runs in the Family

by ZCarter



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCarter/pseuds/ZCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No good at summary. Just a little moment that poped up into my head after I saw a gif set on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Runs in the Family

Wynonna and Waverly were sitting on the porch at the Homestead. They were not saying anything, just enjoying the silence and looking in the distance. It has been an eventful last few months and all the wanted was to relax and let go. 

The silence around them was comfortable and peaceful. It was much needed but that didn't keep Wynonna to speak up her mind.

'So...' she said, still looking ahead.

Waverly turned her head towards her. 'Uh?'

'We're both fucking the police.'

The youngest of them kept fixing her sister, not saying a word. She was anxious about her reaction. With everything that had happen, she didn't have the time to tell her about her and Nicole. Wynonna finally looked at her Waverly, a serious expression on her face. They looked at each other for a few moments then burst out laughing so hard that they weren't able to breath properly.

The door of the house opened and Nicole and Dolls got out, both carrying two cups of coffee. The sisters stopped and looked up at them. 

'What is so funny?' asked the redheaded woman.

The only answer she got was Wynonna and Waverly starting to laugh again. The newly arrived looked at their girlfriends and then at each other, not understanding what was happening.

At this moment, Doc came out of the barn, wiping his hands on a cloth. He looked up and saw the Earp sisters trying to stop laughing, and failing, and Nicole and Dolls, looking visibly wandering why the sisters were acting like they did.

'Something is happening but I am not entirely sure what it is' he said, placing the cloth in his back pocket and putting his hands on his hips.

'We have no clue' said Dolls, shrugging his shoulders, 'but your girlfriend his being weird again.' Which earned him a slap in the stomach from Wynonna.

'And that is something we appreciate very much about her, don't we?'

'True.'

'You shouldn't be so surprised, we're Earps, it's in our DNA' Waverly said, looking up at Nicole and pulling her down by the front of her shirt to kiss her tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic in forever. The last I wrote was for Warehouse 13 and it was like 6 years ago. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I honestly can't chose who I ship Wynonna with so I decided to put them in a polyamorous relationship. Problem solved!


End file.
